1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sound signal generation apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus of generating a multi-channel sound signal, which may generate audio signals in an output device such as an acoustic information device, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of naturally integrating a variety of information such as digital video/audio, computer animation, graphic, and the like has been developed with attempts for increasing a feeling of immersion for a user in fields such as communications, broadcasting services, electric appliances and the like.
As one of various methods of increasing realism of information, a three-dimensional (3D) audio/video apparatus and related signal processing technology has emerged. A 3D audio technology that may accurately reproduce a position of a sound source in an arbitrary 3D space may significantly raise the value of audio content by significantly increasing realism of 3D information included in images or videos or both.
A study for an audio technology to provide a realistic sense of space direction has been made during the past few decades. With an increase in an operation speed of a digital processor, and with significant developments in various sound devices, implementation of the audio technology may be enhanced.